The disclosure herein relates generally to knowledge management systems.
Although varied in scope and implementation, knowledge management systems generally intend to identify, codify, and distribute knowledge across an organization. Knowledge management systems are typically computer implemented, database driven systems that store discrete elements of knowledge in a computer interpretable format so that the organization's knowledge can be refined and disseminated into various contexts as need arises. Typically, knowledge management systems utilize knowledge elements, such as parametric values, functions, rules, or other data, that control automation of calculations, comparisons, or other tasks. For example, a knowledge management system can be used to automate generation of product documentation, where the documentation is automatically updated when changes are made to the underlying data, such as design standards. Similarly, a knowledge management system can be used to automate or assist certain aspects of product design.